


Moonlight

by ChaNssi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drinks, FUCK, I guess it's just shitty at this point, I'm not really sure what to tag, I'm pretty sure I don't make any sense, M/M, Oh God I forgot I needed a title, Party, Pls don't bother reading too deep, i wrote this half asleep, it's absolutely unedited, ledge, or in between the lines, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon decide its best to have a heart to heart talk at 3 am. They ditch the party and just take off on their own.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rysanthel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rysanthel/gifts).



> Okay so I don't really know how drunk people act or what they talk about, but since I was half asleep, I guess whatever conversation I came up with between them must be fine. Because it's not like my mind was in the right place lol. 
> 
> Rynnie, I'm so sorry for this xD

It was calm, the breeze drifting through lazily in the slight warmth of the summer night. The barely present moon shone it’s rays just enough to illuminate the ripples in the waters of the river, lapping against his feet as he sat with his legs dangling off the ledge of the wooden bridge. He gently swung his legs, playing with the waters, watching as the tiny droplets fell into the natural ripples and created more tiny ones.

“What are you doing out here alone?” Someone asked, a bottle of beer hitting him in the shoulders.

Hakyeon looked up and smiled. “I’m playing with the water. I wouldn’t be opposed to you joining me, though,” He scooted a tiny bit, enough to make space for company.

Taekwoon plopped down next to him, a tad clumsy, and flung his legs down as well. He’d forgotten to take his shoes off, a rookie mistake. He brandished another bottle of beer and offered one to Hakyeon, who gladly accepted it.

They sat for a while, silent, just enjoying the breeze as it sifted through their hair, and the water that cooled them enough to not feel the hazy warmth. Hakyeon took a sip of the beer and made a face. “I don’t like beer,”

Taekwoon laughed. “There wasn’t anything else. I was told someone emptied the reserves of every single vodka bottle out there,” He gave him a knowing look.

Hakyeon smacked Taekwoon on the thigh. He was aiming for his arm, but, oh well. “I didn’t drink it all,” Mustering up all his strength he glared at the bottle of beer in his hands. “How was I supposed to know they’d only bring two vodka bottles? It’s not fair,” He mumbled.

Taekwoon nodded his head enthusiastically. “I agree. I wish there was more wine as well. Beer can only enjoyed by those with cheap taste buds,” He said it as if he was spreading philosophy.

Hakyeon’s eyes shone as he grinned and looked at Taekwoon. “You get me man. Dude. Man dude? Dude man?” He clinked their bottles and took another sip.

They fell silent once again, until Taekwoon decided to break it. Chugging down half his beer, he wiped his mouth and set the bottle aside. “Do you remember those times as children when we had nothing to worry about? No deadlines to meet. No expectations either. It was so nice,”

Hakyeon hummed, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “I do remember. It was all so easy back then. We could just go with the flow, and not bother about the consequences,”

Taekwoon sighed. He put a hand around Hakyeon’s shoulder and held him close. “I sometimes wonder what it would be like to simply let go. I want that, to not think of the what ifs before doing something and stressing myself out,”

Hakyeon shifted in his position to take a look at Taekwoon’s face. “Are you not happy with what you’re doing?”

Taekwoon shook his head. “It’s not that. I love what I do. I love what I am, today. I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world .It’s amazing, being able to help people overcome their fears. Psychiatry is amazing. But, there’s just sometimes that I wish to hide from the world and jump into things without much thought, you know?”

Hakyeon settled back into the crook of Taekwoon’s arm and snuggled in closer, humming. “I guess that’s understandable. It’s a bit like when I want to make my hobby my profession but not wanting judgemental opinions about being such a highly acclaimed Criminal lawyer yet opening up a DIY candle store,”

“But, then again, it’s human nature to get intimidated by what they don’t understand. I guess they use it as a sort of coping mechanism, to simply not feel like they’re inadequate. So they tend to shit on those who step out of their comfort zones.”

Taekwoon looked down at Hakyeon, surprise written clear as day on his face. “Are you sure you’re not the psychiatrist here?”

Hakyeon simply smiled. “It’s a work hazard. I’ve learnt to deal with so many different types of people, criminal and not, along the way,”

“Impressive,” Taekwoon muttered, grabbing his bottle of beer once again and drinking from it.

“Why, thank you. I would bow deeply, but I’m stuck,” Hakyeon stuck his tongue out and wiggled in his position.

“If you don’t stay still, I just might push you into the water,” Taekwoon warned.

Hakyeon stilled immediately. “Please don’t. Who knows what kind of monsters are lurking underneath the calm surface?” He shuddered at the thought.

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “I did not take you to be a coward,”

Hakyeon snorted, averting his eyes and slowly pulling his legs out of the water as inconspicuously as possible. “Coward? Who, me? Please don’t kid yourself,”

“Sure, whatever you say, Your Highness,” Taekwoon rolled his eyes, turning back to look at the moon.

“Isn’t here anything you’re scared of? An irrational fear?” Hakyeon asked, tucking his feet under his arms.

Taekwoon stayed silent for a while, lost in thought. The silence was something they were starting to become quite comfortable with. It wasn’t the cloying kind, not something that bore down on them. Instead, it enveloped them in a thin blanket, all warm and cosy.

“I don’t know, really,” Taekwoon spoke, breaking the silence. “I’m terribly frightened of not being good enough,”

Hakyeon sighed. “I said irrational, you idiot. I did not ask you what the most common type of fear out there is,”

Taekwoon faked an offended look. “Why don’t you tell me about your fear then?”

Hakyeon sighed once again, this time dramatically. “But we already came to the conclusion that I’m scared of darkness and dark water,”

“True,” Taekwoon mused. “I don’t like insects,”

“Insects? But they’re so pretty with their wings and colours and stuff,” Hakyeon couldn’t understand how one could find such beauties scary.

Taekwoon scoffed. “Says the scardey cat,”

“Excuse you. I have a valid reason for that. Dark is actually scary,” Hakyeon dug his elbow into Taekwoon’s side.

“And flapping wings are absolutely not,” Taekwoon nodded his head, mocking Hakyeon.

“Whatever,” Hakyeon pushed Taekwoon away and got to his feet. “I’m done having this conversation with you,” He swerved a little, unsteady on his feet, possibly because of getting up to fast. Or, maybe, it was because of the amount of hard alcohol he had consumed not too long ago, but that was supposed to be a secret.

Taekwoon shivered slightly as the warmth from Hakyeon left him. “That’s not fair. How’s it my fault?” He stood as well, only belatedly realising just how much of a mistake it was to not take his shoes off before dunking his feet into the water. His legs felt weighed down.

“It is, too. You’re making fun of me. You think it’s okay to play with people’s weaknesses,” Hakyeon screamed.

Taekwoon put his hands up in surrender. “How did you even come to that conclusion? I didn’t make fun of you, man. Also, you made fun of me too. I told you my deepest darkest secret and you mocked me,”

“Now you’re blaming me?” Hakyeon was sure even people still in the party building could hear his screams.

Taekwoon dragged his feet forward. “No, I’m not. What the hell?” Taekwoon was sure he was screaming at that point as well.

“Who are you, anyway? You simply popped out of no-where and now you’re telling me what to think and what not to?” Hakyeon propped his hands on his hips.

Taekwoon snapped. “Why don’t you tell me who the hell you are, screaming at me?”

“ _You_ came to _me_. I didn’t call for you, mister,” Hakyeon stood his ground.

Taekwoon had had enough. He walked away from Hakyeon as fast as he could.

Hakyeon watched in disbelief. How could that man just walk away everything they’d been through? He rushed forward, trying not to bump into fences and other things and he caught the man’s wrist. “You’re not going anywhere without telling me your name, at least,”

Taekwoon tried to get his wrist free, but he didn’t realise he was pulling on the wrist that wasn’t being held on to in his inebriated state. “Let me go,” He huffed.

“No,”

“This is battery,” Taekwoon tried to reason.

“Are you trying to impress me now with legal jargon?” Hakyeon scoffed.

“Is it working?” Taekwoon raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Hakyeon muttered.

“Taekwoon,” He said suddenly.

“What?”

“That’s my name. Jung Taekwoon,” He pulled his wrist free and cradled it with his other hand.

“Oh,” Hakyeon bowed a full ninety degree. “Hello, sir. It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Cha Hakyeon,”

Taekwoon swatted at Hakyeon’s bowed form. “Stop, that’s embarrassing,”

Hakyeon straightened. “Is it really? After opening your heart up to a stranger, you find this embarrassing?”

Taekwoon considered that for a minute. “I still think this is worse.” He muttered seriously.

Hakyeon burst out laughing. He clenched his stomach as he took the support of whatever solid he found nearby.

Taekwoon stared at him as if he lost his mind. “You’re strange,”

“As if you’re any better,” Hakyeon scoffed, catching his breath.

“Do you think you’ll remember me tomorrow morning?” Taekwoon asked as they walked back to the party.

“Wish I knew,” Hakyeon answered, looping his hands with Taekwoon’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't waste your time lol
> 
> #CommentsOverKudos


End file.
